The present invention is directed to a high density, shielded, electrical cable connector receptacle of the type for mating with a header connector, which, as known in the art, may be mounted on a printed circuit board. The invention hereof is particularly concerned with a low profile connector offering closely spaced, planarly arranged contacts, typically less than 1 mm center-line spacings. In addition to this need for high density, the requirement for effective electrical shielding remains. This is a particular concern with the drive for miniaturization in the field of telecommunications and data transmission equipment, and the risks associated with cross-talk problems. The present invention address these concerns with a connector design that uses a unique contact divider which allows for close center-line spacing of contacts, while providing ample space for terminating the contacts, such as by soldering.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,836 is directed to a shielding connector of the type to which a cable may be terminated However termination therein is by insulation displacement which is not amenable to high density, or small center-line termination, as may be achieved by a staggered termination technique. U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,831, directed to an electrical plug connector, teaches the concept of having signal contact members secured to one side of a contact-carrying member at spaced intervals therealong, while a ground contact member is secured to the other side of the contact-carrying member. Notwithstanding this approach, space is still at a premium.
Again, the present invention offers a unique approach to providing a high density, single row of terminated contacts for a shielded, electrical cable connector receptacle. Such approach will become apparent to those skilled in the art, particularly from the description which follows, when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.